When You Let Your Heart Win
by NerdPrincess101
Summary: After the final battle the aliens come back asking for help with a threat. A new mew refuses to join. She hides herself under this outer layer. But what happens when she starts to let her heart win? Her life goes down the drain. Oc/Kisshu don't own.
1. Chapter 1

**1. The First Mistake**

I closed my eyes tight as she went on to tell me about how she was the captain in her cheerleading squad during high school. I'm not her daughter; I don't have to do anything she tells me. Actually, a special art school in Japan sent me a letter asking me to join. It's a boarding school.

"Yeah, well, good for you, but I'm not a cheerleader, sis," I tell her flatly. She blinks then puts on a smile. She sees the letter in my shaking hands and bounces over, pulling it from my fingers. As she reads it, tears form in her eyes.

"I take it you're going then," she says. "After all, you didn't tell me. You only do that when you're planning something that will hurt me." She blinks away the tears and smiles at me.

"I haven't decided," I say. Honestly, I haven't. I'm leaning towards yes, though. She whips her head from the letter back to me furiously, tears threatening to spill.

"You have to!" she yells. "It's a great opportunity for you! And I know how much you love your art! I've never known anybody who can draw or paint like you!"

I blink. "Lissa, I can't paint for shit," I say slowly, pointing to the picture on the table. It was a pathetic attempt at painting that turned into a finger-painting that looked like a five-year-old made it. She sighed.

"I mean painting as in painting clay and that stuff," she tells me. I let out a long "oh" and nod slowly.

"So you really want me to go?" I ask. She looks away.

"What type of sister would I be if I asked you to pass up an offer like this?" she asks. "Besides, you've always wanted to go to Japan. You want to go there more than I want to go to Paris."

I smile softly. Then I jump up and hug her, the paper making a loud snap at the sudden movement. She gasps and stumbles back before returning the hug.

"You are the best," I tell her. I pull away and take the paper, checking the date I'd be transferring again. I glance towards the stares. I trail off into though, muttering to myself, "I guess I better start packing," before running up the stairs.

I don't miss my sister's quiet voice saying, "I'll miss you more than you know."

I run into my room, which is covered in drawings I made. I started taking them down and putting them into a folder. That alone took me an hour. Then I had to pack up everything else. I know what you're thinking right now; "Wait, Japan? Do you know Japanese?" Well, yes. I do. I actually took a class over the summer. Cool, right? I wiped the sweat off my head as I finished packing up everything but the necessities. I see a pink marking on my upper arm. When did that get there? A knock sounded against my door.

"What?" I ask.

"Dinners ready, Lila," she tells me. I sigh and walk out.

"What'd you make?" I ask.

"Macaroni and cheese and chicken!" she exclaims. I let out a whoop. We both loved that. We make ourselves plates and settle down on the couch, watching a movie quietly. "So, Friday?"

It takes me a moment to realize what she was asking. "Oh, yeah, I'm leaving Friday," I tell her.

"That's really close," she comments. "What about your friends?"

"I haven't told them," I say. "I don't plan on it. They won't miss me much anyways."

She looked down, not trying to tell me otherwise. She knew it was true. Ever since Mom and Dad died, I wouldn't get close to anybody. It's just how I coped. Not getting close to anybody means not forming bonds. Therefore, nobody will miss me.

~Friday~

The plane ride was long, boring, and terrifying. I was too scared to sleep, though. Really, this thing weighs how much? It should not be in the air! If humans were meant to fly, we'd have wings! Not big metal tin cans of death!

After the long ride of me having multiple panic attacks- the flight attendants had to sit next to me and calm me down- we finally landed. I ran off the plane with shaking legs and fell to my knees, actually hugging the floor. My face pressed against the cool marble as I let out a relieved sigh.

"Japan, you best grow to love me, because I am never setting foot on a plane ever again," I mutter in Japanese. I decide that the only time I say anything in English is when I'm cursing or something at that moment. The people around me give me amused looks. I straighten up and get my luggage. A woman walks up to me.

"Hughes Lila?" she asks in a thick accent. I almost forgot that the Japanese say names backwards.

"Hai," I say. "You must be the person the school sent to pick me up." She nods. "Alright. I'll follow you." The woman hurries me to a car and I climb in, buckling as she starts to drive off.

The school was in the middle a private wood. Only people that belong to the school or are here to visit the school are allowed on the property. The school itself was made up of three buildings; the school itself, the girls' dorm, and the boys' dorm. They were all the same general design- a two-story tan building. She led me into the main building and into the office.

"You can sit until the headmaster comes," she tells me. I nod and take a seat on the small couch.

I trace patterns on the fabric until I hear a door open. I look up to see a man standing there, kind smile on his wrinkled face. His hair was graying, but was still very thick. It was in a style that reminded me of Maxwell Sheffield from the Nanny.

"Hello, I'm Nakamura-sensei," he says, holding out a hand. I shake it, faking a smile. "You are Hughes Lila, correct." I nod. "I'll lead you to your room. When you are done unpacking, you can come back here and show me some of your work."

"Hai, Sensei," I bow and follow him to my room. "Do I share?"

"Iie," he replies. "We haven't found a roommate for you yet."

"Okay," I say simply.

So I do just that. I'll spare you the boring details. After I finish that, I head to the office with a few of my folders. Nakamura-sensei is waiting in a chair, looking off into space. He looks over as I approach and smiles, motioning to the couch. I sit and put my folders down on the table.

"Well, this folder has all my charcoal sketches," I say, pointing to one. I continue to point as I tell what each one is. "This one has manga-like drawings. These are of realistic people and animals. This one is full of landscapes. That one has a bunch of photos of clay sculptures I made."

He nods and looks at a couple of the things in each folder, careful not to mess anything up. After a few moments he sits back and laces his fingers together, smiling.

"I suppose you want to be in our sketching classes?" he asks. I nod eagerly. "What about sculpting?" I nod again. "Painting?" I shake my head quickly. He chuckles. He continues to list classes and I nod or shake my head to them. After a while he makes me narrow down my choices to about four. The rest are actual classes that are required to pass school. He claps his hands. "I'll get you enrolled in these courses right away!" With a wave he hurries into the office.

I look around blankly. The lady at the desk peeks through her glasses. "Feel free to leave until we call you back," she says. "Curfew is at ten."

I nod and head to my room to put my stuff away. After that is done, I leave the school grounds to roam around Tokyo. After a while of walking around aimlessly I see a pink café. I raise an eyebrow. What kind of weird woman made that? I couldn't help my curiosity and walked in.

"Sorry, we're closing early," a girl with red hair tells me. "You'll have to come back tomorrow-" She stops as a pink puffball thing pops out and talks in this squeaky voice.

"Mew! Mew!" it says. I don't try to stop my mouth from dropping open as a pendant comes out of its mouth. It drops into my hand, purple-blue markings on it glowing in the light.

"What the fuck?" I say in English. Then I look at the girl's wide eyes. I switch back to Japanese. "What is this?"

She snaps out of it. "I'm Momomiya Ichigo!" she tells me. She grabs my free hand. "Follow me!"

I blink rapidly and stutter out complaints, but she doesn't listen. She drags me into their basement, which turns out to be some sort of awesome secret base thing that you only see in movies. I repeat my earlier statement in English quietly so nobody hears.

"What is this place?" I demand throwing the pendant on the ground in frustration.

"Don't break that," a blonde dude says. "It's important."

"Oh, and I'll listen to the weirdo in the pink whore café," I say dryly in English so nobody would understand my insult.

"You know I can speak English," he says in, well, English. Then he switches back to Japanese. "And I picked out the design."

"Oh, so you're a pervert," I growl in Japanese. "After all, you probably designed those uniforms, too." He twitches and doesn't answer, lifting his chin up. I laugh bitterly. "Gross."

"A-anyways," Ichigo puts in. I raise an eyebrow as she hands me the pendant again. She goes on to explain everything about the mews. And the aliens.

"So why am I here if the problem is solved?" I ask dryly. "You know, they all magically turned good."

"W-well, they need our help with a threat back on their planet," she says. "We need to travel there and-"

"No!" I cut her off. "No, no, no, no, no, and, wait for it, Hell no! I just got accepted to the school of my dreams! You are not taking this girl to another planet! Sorry, but no! Save their world without my help!"

"But, Lila-chan!" Ichigo exclaims. I glare at her. "If we don't do this, our planet will be in danger, too! They'll come to our world after they are finished with theirs and-" I hold up a hand to cut her off.

"Look," I say, shaking my head. "I came to Japan to become a better artist. I didn't sign up for your little gang of superheroes. You've saved the world on your own once. Can't you do it again without me? I probably wouldn't be of much use anyways. I'm not a superhero."

Ichigo points to the pink mark on my arm. "That mark means that you are a mew mew," she tells me. I shake my head.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I decline."

"This isn't an offer," Ryou stated in a somewhat threatening voice. I narrowed my eyes.

"I can always call the police," I hissed a reply. Who does this guy think he is? He can't force me to do anything! He backed down a bit at that.

"Just do something for me, okay?" he asks. "Hold that pendant and say 'Mew Mew Tomari metamorphosis.'" I sigh and obey.

I holding the pendant out a bit and stare at it. "Mew Mew Tomari metamorphosis," I say flatly.

A blue-purple light surrounds me suddenly. My eyes go wide. I hold the pendant to my chest as I know that I'm changing in appearance somehow. My usual purple-black hair turns silver with purple streaks. Part of my bangs are somehow pulled back in a black clip. Boney bat-like wings appear attached to my shoulder blades. I notice that the flesh between the bones is thin, transparent, shimmering silver. My eyes become a stunning electric blue. A form-fitting mini-dress appears on my body. It's sleeveless and has a sweetheart cut. The color is midnight blue. The back is very low so my wings are okay. A black ribbon is tied around my torso. It's as if somebody took the middle point and put it against my back, pulled both ends around me and back around, then tied it in a knot. The ribbon makes a sort of X on my waist. Fingerless gloves appear on my hands simultaneously with armbands and a garter. The boots reach my knees and lace up with black strings. My whole outfit is the same midnight blue. Finally, the pendant attaches itself to a black choker. The light fades out.

I shift my weight and bend one knee a bit, causing the dress to slide up my thigh a bit. I raise an eyebrow at Ryou. "Really? Did you design these too?"

"You're…pale," Ichigo comments. It's true. I became sheet white.

I look down at myself and resist the urge to groan as I notice that my hip bones can be clearly seen through this dress. Ah, who cares? I groan. "How do I change back? This is creepy. I'm some sort of bat thing."

"Just think about it," Ryou tells me, shrugging. So I do just that.

The light surrounds me again and I'm back to my normal self. "Well, if that's all," I say, heart beating rapidly as I try to get out.

"Uh, your wings are out," Ichigo tells me. I stop

"Why are they out?" I ask slowly.

"Well, Ichigo's ears and tail come out when her heart it beating fast," he tells me. "Is your heart beating fast?"

I feel my face heat up. So if I ran fast…? If I liked somebody…? Oh, good grief! This is not happening to me!

"Shit!" I yell in English. Of course, that's when four other girls enter the room. I laugh awkwardly and wave, wings making a creepy crackling noise as I moved them more behind me. I shiver.

"Who is this?" one asks. The youngest.

"I'm Hughes Lila," I tell them. "I'm from America and I was just leaving!" I try to run but Ryou stops me.

"You aren't going anywhere with those wings," he tells me. "So calm down. Do you still refuse to cooperate even knowing what you are?"

"Of course I refuse!" I say. "I won't give up my dreams for some sci-fi quest to save some alien world! This is my life we are talking about! I just want to be normal! Okay, maybe not normal, but I don't want to be some superhero. I'm not that type of person who puts her life on the line for something like that. I'm not brave like that. I wouldn't even give my life to-" I break off as my voice cracks and I look down. No. I won't cry here. I won't think about that.

They realize that I'm not going to finish and the oldest steps forward. "Don't force her, Shirogane," she says sternly. I can't bring myself to look up as I breathe deeply and calm myself down.

"I'm sorry," I say. "You did it without me once and you can do it again."


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Call Me Crazy**

I walk out the doors only to be stopped by a wide-eyed boy floating in the air. His hair was green and in low pigtails. He wore some weird clothes that remind me of rags. His eyes were the best part (not even his elf ears compared). They were almost gold. He leaned down towards me until his face was mere inches from mine. I barely noticed the two others with him. I narrowed my eyes and held eye contact, not wanting to seem scared.

"Who are you are why are you so close?" I demand. "Wait, you must be an alien!"

"I don't like her," the smallest one said. I turn my glare on him for a second.

"You're a mew," the boy close to my face stated. My eyes snap back to his.

"No, I'm not," I say. I hear the door open but don't look.

"Leave her alone, Kisshu," Ichigo says. "She doesn't want to be a mew and we can't force her." He looks at her with pain evident in his eyes.

"That's a bit selfish, don't you think?" he asks me skeptically. I glare.

"What I do and what decisions I make are none of your business," I hiss. "So why don't you go crawl in a hole somewhere and let me live my life the way I want to." He seems surprised that I told him off like that. "Call me crazy, but I'm not the girl who jumps up at the sign of danger. I'm the girl who hides and hopes that danger doesn't come looking for her."

Zakuro, as I learned her name was, stepped forward. "And we respect that decision," she says. "Nobody should be forced to risk their life. Kisshu, leave her be."

I smiled a bit, sadness rushing over me. These were the type of people I'd have as friends- no, these are the type of people that were my friends before… it happened. I could have gotten close to them if I didn't promise myself I'd never let anybody in again. If I didn't promise that I'd never let myself feel that pain again. It was too late to pull away from Lissa, but she's my sister so it wouldn't matter anyways. I'd still be hurt if something like that ever happened to her.

These people were like my old friends. That's another reason for me not to join their band of girls in miniskirts fighting aliens.

"I-I…" I trail off as my voice cracks, memories flooding my mind. "I have to go," I say running off.

I keep running until I'm outside the wood. I breathlessly walk through it until I see the buildings. I pop my head in the office and smile at the lady sitting at the desk.

"Are there vending machines or something around here?" I ask. She smiles.

"The cafeteria is through those doors and to the right," she says, pointing. "Just outside it are two vending machines."

I smile and walk to the machines. I didn't realize just how hungry and thirsty I am until I got here. There was a snack machine and some type of soda machine. I got a water bottle and some type of strange chips. I just hope they aren't spicy. I can't read Japanese even if I can speak it. Pathetic, right?

I walk back to my room and cuddle up in my bed, pulling out a book. As I read I find my mind wandering back to the events that happened today. My hearts starts to race in anxiety as I think about it all. I put the book down and poke my head out the door. Nobody was around. I run out and slip into the bathroom. I quickly lock the door. Staring at the large mirror, I pull my shirt off. There they were in all their creepy glory. My wings. I move them a bit. That strange crackling of the bones fills the air. It feels completely natural. As I look at the wings I wonder if they really belonged to an animal.

"I've never seen any bat with wings like this," I mutter. As I reach around myself to touch them I shiver. The bones feel hollow and brittle. The flesh feels like wax paper. The wings seem so fragile and weak but at the same time they are so scary. "Am I a mew or a demon?" My voice is barely a whisper as I say those words. Really, what type of animal has wings like this? I've certainly never seen one with these.

My heart only races faster as I think of this. I pull my wings against my back, cringing at the sound. I put my shirt back on and glace in the mirror. Two large bumps seem to be protruding from my back. It looked like I had serious health problems. I sighed and pushed the door open a bit. I stumbled back against the sink as I saw a girl standing there, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Ah, sorry!" I exclaim, rushing out, careful to keep my back facing the other way. Then I felt something brush my wings. I glanced back to see another girl standing there, eyes wide as she saw my back. "Ah." I tried to think of something to say but my mind was blank. My fight or flight reflex kicked in and made me run into my room.

Slamming the door behind me I put a hand to my chest, breathing heavily. My heart pounded against my fingers, threatening to burst from my chest. I really had to be more careful about this. Maybe I could get a job at that café and they could help me control this stuff? I don't think I'd have to do everything with them and the aliens. I could watch the place while they are gone. Yeah, that could help me.

Tomorrow I'd do that. Right now I have to calm down and go to sleep. I took a few deep breaths and thought about my book and the events happening in that. I thought about my sketches. I barely noticed my wings go away as I pulled out a sketchpad. As I drew, my mind left all troublesome thoughts behind. This is my life. This is what I love. I can't just abandon that for the mews… right?

Wait, why am I even thinking about this right now? Of course I can't! I can't just leave everything behind! I can't give up what Lissa and my parents both want(ed) for me. I just can't. So I'll work at the café. That's it. Nothing more. Ryou would probably want to keep an eye on me anyways. That could work.

I realized that I had finished my sketch and looked down. It was a pair of wings. My wings. I slammed the sketch book closed and threw it across the room. What is happening to my life?


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Does Quiche taste good?**

Well, classes actually don't start for another two months. Lame, right? Anyways. I figured I should check out the café now. I hope I don't regret this. I make mistakes a lot. Way too much, actually.

I threw open the café doors, ignoring the odd looks, and went right down to the basement. Ryou raised an eyebrow at me as I marched up to him. I bowed my head, hair falling all over as I made sure to hide my red face. This was way too embarrassing.

"I would like a job," I say. He shrugs as I glance up and tosses me a dress. "This doesn't mean I'm joining your team, though."

"Whatever," he replies. I see the aliens floating around, looking at me curiously. I shake my head.

"I'm really worried about my sanity," I mutter. "I should be freaking out about this or something."

"Hello," Taruto said, waving and grinning. I scowled back. Turning on my heels and sticking my chin in the air, I went to get changed.

The stupid mini-dress uniform was the same midnight blue as my… transformation outfit…? Whatever. I step out and bump into Ryou, who just happened to be standing right outside that door.

"You can watch the café while we are gone, since you refuse to come," he says. I roll my eyes.

"I planned on it," I snap. He looks a bit angry at my sudden temper. I shrug it off and brush past him. He can deal with it. I stop in mid-step and turn towards him. "What animal am I?"

He thinks for a moment. Then he looks at me skeptically. "You know, I have no clue." I twitch.

"Lovely." How does he not know what he infused me with? This guy… I swear, he will be the death of me. No, he will be the reason the world ends. Yep, that's it. Shirogane Ryou will be the end of the world!

"Well, I'm going to work now," I say flatly. "Bye."

I'll spare you the boring details of work. All that you would miss is Lettuce falling on her face- twice- and Pudding and Zakuro both successfully scaring over half our customers for A.) almost knocking their head off from juggling all sorts of things or B.) dropping the plate their and ordering them to eat in a way that makes them think you'll kill them if they don't. So, nothing much. Let's skip to the part where I sat at a table, groaning.

"Tired?" Lettuce asks, eyes kind and understanding. I widen my eyes and nod.

"Did you see that last table? They just wouldn't leave!" I complain. It's true. A table stayed half an hour after we closed. It was mine. That's just my luck, though, isn't it?

I glance over sharply as Ichigo lets out a high-pitched squeal. "Masaya-kun!" I roll me eyes as she leaps into his arms. He, of course, kisses her swiftly.

"Good to see you, too, Ichigo," he tells her. He smiles –way to happily in my opinion.

"Boyfriends, I assume?" I turn to Zakuro as I say this.

"Correct," she replies coolly. I scoff and look away. Still, I feel her stare as if it burns me. "There's nothing wrong with love."

Her voice is sharp and annoyed. It's clear that I'm successfully making everybody in this shop get a bad impression of me.

"Forgive me, but I don't like all that relationship stuff," I tell her. "Too much drama. I prefer to keep to myself."

She looks at me for a moment longer. I relax as the creepy sensation disappears and close my eyes. Leaning back, I rest my head on the table. I get that strange feeling of being watched again and open my eyes. All I saw was amber. I screamed. Not quietly either. It was a full-out horror movie just-got-caught-by-the-villain scream.

The alien presses his _clawed_ fingers to his large ears in pain. "Crap, that hurt!" he exclaims.

"Well, don't hover over a girl like that!" I yell.

I scramble up after realizing I had actually fallen out of my chair when I screamed. I dust off my skirt and continue to stare at him. His clothes were slightly different from yesterday. Longer. Darker, maybe. Somehow, they suited him better. His hair wasn't in the pigtails anymore. It now hung just below his chin. A strand was somewhat caught on his ear. It was probably from him jerking back when I screamed. I hold out a hand.

"We've never properly introduced ourselves," I say. "I'm Hughes Lila. I am calling you 'Alien Guy' at the moment. Hello, Alien Guy."

He chuckles. "Hello," he replies. He looks at my hand for a moment then slaps it. Hard. "I'm Kisshu."

I nod and rub my palm. "Why, Kisshu, did you just slap my hand?" I ask sharply.

I see Mint and Pudding trying to hold back their laughter behind him. Zakuro looks fairly amused as well. Lettuce is cleaning a table –apparently Ichigo missed a spot. Ichigo, the big walking strawberry herself, is still talking enthusiastically to "Masaya-kun" and too busy to notice. Masaya is actually giving her swift glances between his long, interested and amused stares and Kisshu and I. Ryou and Akasaka are down in the secret-base-area-basement-thing-place.

"It's a high-five?" he says his reply in the form of a question. I stare at him for a moment.

"Do you not know how to shake hands?" I ask flatly.

I can't help myself. When he lifts up his hands and starts moving them in a fashion similar to jazz-hands, I crack up. He stares in confusion, looking slightly embarrassed as well. I recompose myself and straighten up. I look down at one of his pale hands and take it in my own. I then shake it.

"_That_, Kisshu, is how you shake hands," I explain. He nods and lets his hand drop as I release it. "Good. We learn something new every day!"

He grins at my fake peppy, high pitched voice. "Do we now?" he asks, highly amused.

"Don't encourage her," Ryou mutters loudly. I nod eagerly.

"Listen to Blondie," I tell Kisshu. "Don't encourage me."

"Blondie?" Ryou asks angrily. We ignore.

"No, I'm fine with encouraging pretty much everything," he says. I see him wince as Ichigo and Masaya walk over to us to see what everybody is staring at.

"Except that, right?" I guess. He nods. I pull out a chair and sit with my legs to the side. "Want to tell me a story?"

He sighs and takes a seat at the other side of the table. "I was in love with her," he starts.

"Masaya-kun!" Ichigo says hurriedly in the sudden tense air. "We have to go! It's getting late!"

They hurry out the door. Kisshu watches her until she fades from sight. Then he tells me the parts if the story that Ichigo conveniently left out. The other people around the café –the mews, Ryou, and Akasaka –gathered around to hear the story. According to them, they never knew exactly what went down between the two. After the story I feel a bit heartbroken myself. I look around and see everybody except Ryou giving him pitying looks. Ryou just goes back to the basement-secret-base-thing-room to work.

"Quit with the looks," I command. They all look at me in shock. I shrug. "Nobody likes pity."

"Thanks," Kisshu says quietly. I smirk.

"What's that, _Quiche_?" I tease. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"Quiche?" Kisshu asks. I nod.

"You are now going to be called Quiche whenever I see you," I inform him. "You better like it!"

"Does it… taste good?" he asks slowly.

"So I've heard," I reply, bored. "I've never had any before."

He grins. "Then call me Quiche!"

I raise an eyebrow. "I already am."


End file.
